1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses, for example, a configuration in which coil parts having different functions are attached on the same base plate. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which a main transformer and a choke coil are attached on the same base plates, respectively.
[Patent Document 1] Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-251364 (see FIG. 11 and so on)
Incidentally, in the configuration of Patent Document 1, parts using coils such as the main transformer and the choke coil are separately attached via fastening means such as screws, bolts and so on. Therefore, the number of fastening means required when attaching them is large, and accordingly the man-hour for attachment is also large therewith.
Further, in an environment that vibration is applied, the fastening means may loosen in use for a long period. Therefore, in the case of attaching the parts using coils such as the main transformer and the choke coil, a smaller number of the fastening means is more preferable. In the configuration of Patent Document 1, however, the parts using coils are separately and individually attached, so that there is a limit in reducing the number of fastening means.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the problem, and its object is to provide a coil part capable of reducing the number of fastening means such as screws and so on required when attaching it to a substrate.